Bloody Love 2,0
by MissTuffcy
Summary: A werewolf hanyo, a vampire, and a demon. They all share one thing in common. One is the desire for a redhaired human. An unfortunate event shows them they have more in common than just that. Full Summary Inside Death,Yaoi,Language,Violence AU
1. Senses

MissTuffcy: The reason why I didn't like the first version much because I had too many OCs and explained them too deeply and it actually bored me to death. In this one, I will limit myself to TWO 'important' OCS with less importance than I showed Nana in the last version. That is all.

Summary:Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyo (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show does not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some.

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

Senses

00

"_I want you," Green eyes widened as they stared into glinting indigo blue eyes._

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me…"_

"Kurama!" Said redhead jumped. He blinked green eyes and stared at the frowning white haired male standing in front of him. "Are you alright, Kurama?"

"Yes…" Kurama mumbled. He blinked again and looked around. They were in the middle of the café and a few of the occupants near them were staring. Kurama jumped slightly when the other male took his hand and dragged him into one of the booths in the corner of the café.

"Kurama, something is wrong," The white haired male said with a frown. Kurama smiled weakly.

"Nothing is wr-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" The white hair male snapped as he glared at Kurama. Kurama frowned. The white hair male sighed and sat back in his seat. "I'm just worried about you, Kurama!"

"You don't have anything to worry about, Eien!" Kurama chirped happily. The white haired male shook his head. He sighed.

"Well, anyway," The haired male – Eien – smiled at him. "You promised you'd help me with me study!" Kurama laughed. He looked at the white haired male with a small smile. He'd known the other for almost 5 years now. They both had been freshmen in college and had the same night job at Fang. Eien had been in trouble and Kurama had saved him. The white haired male had ran into trouble with a few of the drunken patrons and was beaten and would have been raped if it weren't for Kurama stepping in. Ever since then, Eien had stuck to Kurama like glue but they had a lot in common so Kurama didn't mind at all.

"That I did," Kurama stood and Eien stood with him.

"Let's go to your house!" Eien said with a nod. "My brother is probably passed out in the house or worse…has some whore in there!" He shuddered.

"Okay," Kurama smiled as he followed Eien out of the café. Kurama frowned. He turned and looked at the sign of the café. He briefly saw a shadow move past the 'J' in the sign. He narrowed his eyes.

"Kurama?" Kurama smiled at Eien. Eien smiled back. For a while, they walked in silence. Kurama would turn his head from time to time and frowned. He had a strong feeling that they were being followed.

"Eien," Kurama called. He looked at the smaller male.

"Hm?" Eien asked and looked up at Kurama.

"Doesn't it feel strange? Don't you have this feeling that we're being followed?" Kurama whispered.

"Now that you mention it," Eien mumbled. "Yes…yes I do," He stretched and pulled his long white hair up into a messily wrapped bun. "But, meh…"

"Hmm…" Kurama mumbled. Just as Kurama opened his mouth to say something, a car rolled up on the side of them. The window rolled down.

"Yo, Kurama, Eien!" Kurama and Eien grinned.

"Yusuke!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm glad we ran into you," Kurama said with a chuckle. "I was afraid we'd have to walk to the train station." Yusuke grinned.

"Hop in, guys," Yusuke said. Kurama walked around to the passenger side while Eien got in behind Yusuke. Yusuke grinned at Kurama. "What are you two doing out so late? Don'cha know it's dangerous out at night for people who look as delectable as you?" Kurama chuckled while Eien glared.

"What? I'll have you know we can kill a man in 100 different ways!" Eien shouted. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"You can kill a man, huh?" Yusuke asked. Eien nodded vigorously. Kurama smiled and looked out the window as he listened to Eien and Yusuke bicker. His smile turned sad as he watched all the passing houses. Majority of them were abandoned. He sighed and sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to take a short nap. Yusuke frowned as he watched Kurama. He looked up at the mirror to see Eien staring out the window with a frown. He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Yusuke!" Eien and Kurama said as they waved at the other man. Yusuke grinned at them.<p>

"Now, you know I'm just next door if you need me!" Yusuke waved to them and drove into his driveway. Eien and Kurama walked inside.

"He is so hot!" Eien sighed. Kurama blinked and looked at Eien as the shorter male toed off his shoes.

"Yeah…" Kurama mumbled. Eien looked at him slyly.

"Why don't you ask him out? I see how you look at him and how he looks at you!" Eien chuckled. Kurama blushed darkly.

"Wh-what?" Eien laughed as he walked farther in the house. Kurama toed off his shoes and followed after Eien.

"Now, on to our-" Eien stopped and frowned. He was looking at the TV. Kurama walked over to him and stared at the news. "Wow…mysterious fire kills a family of four,"

"Have…Have you ever had a feeling we're not the only…beings living?" Kurama asked as he continued to stare at the TV. Eien furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Like there is…some kind of other force out there…" Kurama whispered. "Like…Humans are one thing….but there is something else…something we can't explain,"

"Like…supernatural beings? Demons, Angels, Vampires, and such?" Eien asked. Kurama nodded. "Actually…yes," Eien crossed his arms and stared down at the floor. "I mean, there has been so much that has happened that no one can explain," Eien looked at Kurama.

"Yeah…" Kurama sighed he smiled a moment later.

"Now let us work on that biology thingy-ma-bobby!" Eien said. Kurama laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get to it,"

* * *

><p><em>I felt if I wrote more in this chapter, I'd mess it up and make no sense of it so I split it into two. So here it is. Tell me what you think while I finished the second chapter. Review please! :D<em>


	2. The Vampire, The Demon, and The Werewolf

MissTuffcy: Sorry about the descriptionlessness… I read somewhere that describing how an OC looks is making them into a Mary sue/Gary stu. I'll fix that up…Idk where to fit it in though…lol I'll try!

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyo (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

The Vampire, The Demon, And The Werewolf Hanyo

00

Kurama watched amused as the drunk white haired male in front of him began telling stories about his co-workers. From time to time he'd pull at the balls on his fluffy black Inuit hat. He, like Eien, wore baggy sweats but Eien's were black and grey camouflage and the other white haired male's were pure grey but they both wore black shirt (the only difference being Eien's had short shoulder sleeves while the other white haired male's didn't have sleeves at all) Eien, who stood next to him, look less than impressed at the white haired male's display. "A-And he asked me why I always wear this hat," He hiccupped and giggled. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you always wear that hat?" He asked. The white haired male giggled loudly.

"It's a secte…sem…thingy…" He mumbled to himself before he started laughing again. Eien propped his elbows on the counter.

"You need to lay off the drinks, bro," Eien said. The white haired male burst into laughter and pointed at Eien. Eien blinked light grey eyes before he glared at him. "What?"

"You-you…you have white hair!" He laughed. Kurama found himself chuckling. "You-You're like an old person or something!"

"If you haven't noticed yet, Einstein, you have white hair too!" Eien growled. That stopped the other male from laughing. He started up a minute later.

"I have white hair too!" He laughed. Eien rolled his eyes. He looked at Kurama.

"See what I have to go through?" Eien jerked his head in the direction of the laughing male. "Drinks himself in a stupor!" Eien shook his head. "Drinks himself silly, laughs, then cries, then passes out,"

"Oh," Kurama frowned as he watched the white haired male stare blankly at the glass next to him. "Poor Kurouko. I don't think I've ever seen him sober,"

"That's because he's never sober," Kurama and Eien looked up when the door chimed signaling someone entering or exiting. It looked like the last few drunkards had stumbled out of the bar. Eien threw the rag he had in his hand down and sighed.

"I better drag this fool home…" Eien mumbled. Kurama nodded and watched as Eien struggled with his drunken older brother.

"Why doesn't anyone loooove me!" Kurouko cried as Eien dragged him out of the bar.

"That's because you hook up with whores, dumbass!" Kurama chuckled as the door closed.

"Minamino!" Kurama looked up as a bulky man walked out of the back room slipping on a jacket. "I'm going to leave out now," He stood in front of the counter. "You have the other set of keys?" Kurama held them up. "Good, lock up for me," He said and left out the door. Kurama sighed.

Kurama resumed wiping down the bar counter. He looked up and jumped slightly as his eyes met red eyes. He didn't even notice the man sitting there nor did he even see him come over. He smiled slightly. This man was Hiei Jaganshi. The man came in at the end of the night every other day.

"Hello, Mister Jaganshi." Kurama said. "The usual?" He asked. Hiei nodded as Kurama began to pour him a shot glass of sake. He left the bottle next to Hiei and continued to wipe the counter. Hiei watched him for a while.

"Do you know why those two stick around?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at him in confusion.

"What two?"

"They're not here tonight but they're usually around when this place gets packed. Usually on Fridays and Saturdays."

"You mean Bobo and Baba?" Kurama asked Hiei nodded. "They're bouncers for this place. That's why they're only around on busy nights."

"Hm…I thought of a different reason." Hiei murmured. Kurama looked at him with curiosity.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's hear it."

"Well," Hiei leaned forward. "I say they are here because of you." Kurama looked startled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're beautiful," Kurama's face flushed red. Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand and pressed it to his lips and stared at the redhead across from him. "They're your personal guards. These drunken fools come here every day to see you."

"Wh-what?" Kurama whispered. Hiei nodded and grinned. The redhead's eyes seemed glazed over like he was in some kind of trance. The bar door rang and Hiei let go of the redhead and turned to the door. The redhead was still staring at him in a daze with a flushed face.

"Kurama!" Kurama looked to the door to see Yusuke standing there. Kurama put the rag down and smiled at Yusuke.

"Thank you for coming, Yusuke." Kurama walked from behind the counter and to Yusuke. The three exited the door and Kurama locked up. Hiei waved and walked down the street away from the other two. Yusuke frowned and glared at the man's back. He turned back to Kurama and smiled down at him.

* * *

><p>Hiei growled as he crashed through the door to his hideout. Everyone inside jumped. "Hiei!" He looked around the room at the few occupants. There were two people on the couch to his right, a few standing near a door on his left, and one person sitting with their legs propped up in the far back.<p>

"What's your problem?" The lady sitting at the desk asked.

"I'm not in the mood, Mukuro…" Hiei growled. Mukuro grinned.

"Awww…did you not get laid tonight, Hiei?" Hiei glared at him. "Anyway," She took her legs down from the table. "We have a few werewolves floating around our territory. I want you to go in and get rid of them,"

"Why can't you get someone else to get rid of them…?" Hiei growled.

"Because, these aren't just any werewolves. They're older and I doubt anyone but you will survive this mission," She laughed. "You can take Jin with you," She jerked her head towards the redhead that had been sitting on the couch. Hiei turned to look at him and he grinned widely and waved. Hiei sighed.

"Fine,"

* * *

><p>"Kuwabara!" said orange haired male blinked and stopped. He was in the middle of unlocking his door. He turned around and smiled at the familiar sight of Eien and his brother Kurouko.<p>

"Hey," Kuwabara walked over to them. Eien grumbled something. Kurouko's head popped up.

"Kazumaaaa~!" He whined and launched himself at the larger male. Kuwabara grunted as the slim male jumped on to him.

"He's your problem now!" Kuwabara's eyes widened and his gaze snapped over to Eien as the younger slammed the door to his apartment closed. Kuwabara looked down at the male in his arms and rolled his eyes. Kuwabara sighed as he dragged Kurouko into his house.

"What happened this time?" Kuwabara sighed as he sat Kurouko down on the couch. Kurouko sniffled and rubbed his eye.

"I f-found this nice per-person! His name was E…emik…Something…" Kurouko mumbled to himself than looked at Kuwabara with wide tear filled gold eyes. "He-he said he loved me! An-and then…and then…He took me to his place and we made love! This was-was like…like…um…three days ago! And...and…I called him…and he told me to come over again and-and-and-and…he snatched my hat off and called me a demon!" Kurouko cried. Kuwabara slapped a hand on his face. "Can you believe that he insulted me and called me a demon?"

"Kurouko…you _are _a demon!" Kuwabara sighed. He pulled the hat off of Kurouko's head and two furry fox ears popped up.

"I am?" Kurouko exclaimed. Kuwabara sighed heavily. It was always this way. Kuwabara stood and ruffled the confused demon's hair.

"I'll get you some water and an aspirin…" Kuwabara mumbled. He'd known the demon brothers for a while now. They were hanyos tossed out by their families and shunned by both their human half and their demon half. The only one that took care of them was their human mother. Kurouko – the oldest brother – had been on the path of self-destruction since his mother was killed. He'd go out and get himself drunk and sleep with whatever had legs. He'd gotten himself and his brother into some sticky situations. The last place they were at, he had slept with his landlord's wife and got evicted and almost got his ass kicked. He would have too if Kuwabara hadn't stepped in. Kuwabara sighed. His brother was another story. He got in trouble almost as much as his brother did. It was all because of his mouth too. But Kuwabara was only happy for the fact he got to meet Eien's best friend which happened to be a very lovely human by the name of Kurama.

Ever since Kuwabara had laid his eyes on the lovely redhead, he'd been taken by him. Kuwabara grinned with a light blush across his face. He walked back to see Kurouko staring blankly at his hands. "Do you think I can live if I cut my ears off?" Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Kuwabara asked. Kurouko looked up at Kuwabara with tear filled eyes.

"I want to be a human…If I'm human…I'll meet another man or woman that would love me…I just want to be loved!" He cried.

"You're drunk still…" Kuwabara sighed. He sat down next to Kurouko and handed him the glass of water and the two pills. "This'll make you less miserable in the morning."

"Oh…Kuwabara…you're so good to me!" Kurouko cried. "If only you were my type!" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is your type?"

"Human," Kurouko answered after he gulped down the water. There was silence.

"That's it?"

"Yes," Kurouko said with a frown.

"So…you like any human that comes up to you?" Kuwabara asked. Kurouko nodded.

"I want to be a human and the closest I can get to being human is dating one!" Kurouko began to cry. Kuwabara sighed and wrapped an arm around the sobbing demon.

"I see…" There was a knock at the door and Kuwabara sighed as he stood. He walked to the door and opened it. A cloaked figure stood in the doorway holding out an envelope. Kuwabara frowned and took the envelope. The figure bowed and disappeared. Kuwabara blinked and looked down at the envelope. He opened and sighed. "So…Yomi wants me…for what?"

"Who is Yomi?" Kuwabara turned to see Kurouko stretched out on his couch.

"No one," Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "You better go home,"

"Yeah…I don't want Eien alone…" Kurouko grumbled something as he stood and staggered over to the door.

"It amazes me how you can get drunk, talk coherently, but still can't walk straight."

"It amazes me how you can't shut up," Kurouko mumbled as he fell into Kuwabara. Kuwabara snickered and helped the other demon (mostly just dragged him) across the hall to his apartment. He knocked and Eien opened the door. He frowned.

"Where is his hat?" Kuwabara sat the hat back on Kurouko's head. "Get in here, ya big drunk," Eien dragged his brother inside. "Thanks, Kuwa," He said as he closed the door. Kuwabara sighed.

"Don't even have a mate yet and I have children…" He mumbled to himself and walked back to his apartment. "What does that old goat want…?"

* * *

><p>Yusuke sighed as he walked into his house. He went straight upstairs and into the bedroom to his left. He frowned as he stood in the doorway and stared at the prone figure on the bed. He walked closer. "Yusuke," The person said as he continued to stare out at the moon.<p>

"Hm?" Yusuke hummed as he walked closer. He sat down and stared at the white haired male. The man turned and looked at him. His eyes seemed to be drawn in his skull. He looked like a skeleton.

"I'm sorry," He said and turned back to the window. Yusuke sighed.

"You keep saying that…Stop it,"

"I'm serious…" The man said. He turned and looked at Yusuke. "I'm dying…once I die…they won't see you as Yusuke Raizen, Toshin Raizen's son. The leader of the Raizen clan." He said. "They will see you as Yusuke Urameshi, the son of Atsuko Urameshi who coupled with a lycan and had a half-breed son…"

"Don't worry about me," Yusuke said with a sad smile. His father looked at him with a sad frown.

"I cannot help but worry…my death will bring danger to you-"

"Don't worry!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You said it yourself: I am Yusuke Raizen, son of Toshin Raizen!" Yusuke smacked a fist to his chest and held it there with a wide grin. "I'm as tough and strong as my father with the temper of my mother! I can take on anything they throw at me!" Raizen smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"Stop suffering…" Yusuke whispered. "Let go…don't worry about me. I promise you I'll be okay,"

"Mate that human you keep talking about," Raizen mumbled. Yusuke laughed.

"Will do, sir," Yusuke said. Raizen frowned.

"I want to meet them," Raizen said with a sigh. "I want to…before I leave…"

"Who? Kurama?"

"And the other ones you said were your friends," Raizen said. "I want to see who will be taking care of my boy…"

"Okay…" Yusuke said with a small smile. "…Tomorrow?"

"I can wait until then," Raizen said with a weak grin. Yusuke smiled. He stood and pressed his forehead to his father's. Raizen closed his eyes and smiled. Yusuke smiled and pulled away. He walked out the room and Raizen returned his gaze outside to the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>


	3. The Legendary Leader of a Fallen Pack

MissTuffcy: Hanyo…does it mean half-demon or half-breed? I'm using in the context that it means half-breed but I think I am totally wrong. Ah well…just know that everytime I say Hanyo I mean half-breed.

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyo (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

The Legendary Leader of a Fallen Pack

00

Yusuke hung up the phone with Eien and sighed. He walked to his father's bedroom and peeked in. The old werewolf was staring out the window still. Yusuke smiled sadly before making his way out of the house. His first stop was Kurama's house. The redhaired human was just stepping out of the house when he drove up to the front of the house. Kurama smiled at him and ran over to the car. "I can't wait to meet him, Yusuke," Kurama said. Yusuke grinned, albeit bit sadly.

"He can't wait to meet you either," Yusuke said. "Well, we better hurry over to Eien's to pick him and his brother up," Yusuke waited until Kurama was strapped in the passenger seat before he took off down the road. Kurama settled back in the chair and he stared out the window.

"Why is it that this side of town is in such ruins?" Kurama asked quiet. Yusuke frowned.

"Turf wars," Yusuke said after a moment's pause. Kurama frowned sadly.

"Oh," Yusuke watched the redhead human from the corner of his eyes. He stopped in front of the green rundown apartment building that was on the corner of the street. Yusuke and Kurama got out the car. Kurama tilted his head to the side slightly. "You're coming in this time?" Yusuke nodded with a smile. Kurama smiled back at him. They both walked up the steps. They stopped at the door that read 14 and knocked. The door opened almost immediately and an orange haired male regarded them. Yusuke and Kurama blinked. "Mr. Kuwabara!" Kurama exclaimed. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

"Hey, Kurama," He said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Yusuke," Kurama said with a smile. "He's my next door neighbor and friend,"

"Yusuke~" they heard Eien and Kurouko shout. Kuwabara was pushed aside to reveal the short white haired male. Kurouko stepped behind Eien and smiled at him. Eien was wearing his usual baggy camouflage sweats but these ones were green. His shirt was also green. Kurouko was wearing some tight black jeans and a black light sweater with it zipped up halfway showing his white shirt. There was his usual light flush across his face to signal that he was drunk and his fluffy black Inuit hat with the balls hanging from strings. Yusuke chuckled and shook his head.

Kuwabara frowned as he watched the four speak. He could sense this Yusuke character was a werewolf but there was just something off about his scent. He compared it to that of Kurouko's and Eien's and his eyes widened. The thing that was off about it was the fact it was mingled with a bit of human which meant he was also a hanyo like the two fox brothers.

"I have to go back to work after this!" Kurouko groaned.

"Where do you work anyway?" Kurama asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"It's…a…sec..te…ser..cre…thingy…" Kurouko began to mumble to himself and the other three shook their head.

"Typical Kurouko," Yusuke mumbled. Kurama chuckled while Eien snickered. Kurouko pouted before he jumped on Yusuke's back with a giggle. Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed. Eien and Kurama laughed.

* * *

><p>Yusuke led the three into his house and up the steps. He went straight to his father's room and the old Lycan turned to look at them. Kurouko and Eien's face scrunched up. If Kurouko's ears were visible, they'd see that he had flattened them against his skull. They both stood back at the door as Kurama and Yusuke walked over to the old lycan. "Um…H-Hi…" Kurama smiled at the old man. Raizen smirked.<p>

"You're as pretty as he described you as," Raizen said. Kurama's eyes widened and he blushed. Yusuke also had a light flush across his face but he was glaring.

"Don't be so embarrassing!" Yusuke whined.

"I think I deserve to be right now," Raizen said with a sad smile. He looked past Yusuke and Kurama to the two in the doorway. Eien stiffened and hid behind his brother. Yusuke and Kurama followed his gaze. Kurama smiled.

"Come over here, you two," Kurama said motioning them over. Yusuke frowned as they shook their heads vigorously. Yusuke turned to look at Raizen in confusion.

"What do you smell?" Raizen asked. Kurama frowned in confusion.

"Death…" Eien whispered. Kurouko nodded.

"What else?"

"It…smells earthly and like…something decaying…" Kurouko said slowly.

"Poison…just as I thought," Raizen chuckled. Yusuke frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone wanted to speed up my death," Raizen simply explained.

"How can you smell all that?" Kurama asked in confusion. Raizen stared at Kurama before looking at Yusuke with a frown.

"Ignorance is not bliss…" He said simply. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Especially for humans in this day and age,"

"What?" Kurama's eyes widened. He looked back at Eien but the other male was hidden behind Kurouko.

"You three," Raizen said quietly. "Take care of my boy for me," He said. He turned his head and looked at them. The three nodded slowly. "Yusuke, I am proud of you and always will be," he whispered. Tears came to Yusuke's eyes. He shut them tight and nodded.

"I…love you dad…" He whispered. Raizen smiled and his eyes closed. Kurama turned when Kurouko began to cry. Yusuke frowned and looked back at him in confusion.

"He gets emotional when someone dies," Eien explained as his brother turned and cried into his hair. Kurama turned back to Yusuke's father with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry…Yusuke," Kurama whispered. Yusuke smiled sadly.

"It's alright….do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Of course you can!" Kurama said with a nod.

"What did he mean that ignorance is not bliss?" Eien asked. Yusuke sighed and led them out of the house.

"He meant that not knowing about what is going on around us will be our downfall," Yusuke explained. He frowned and looked at Kurama who was staring at him in confusion. Yusuke placed his hands on Kurama's shoulders. "Kurama, I'm a werewolf hanyo," Kurama's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" Yusuke stepped back from Kurama and closed his eyes. He growled and his form began to shift. Where he once stood as a 'human' he now stood on four legs as a wolf. Kurama felt faint. "Oh..oh my god…" Yusuke changed back and he panted. He nearly fell over but manage to stay standing.

"I…My father…was a werewolf and my mother…was a human," Yusuke explained. He looked at Eien and Kurouko. Kurama turned to look at them.

"We're hanyos!" Eien said with a frown. "Half Demon, half human," Eien reached up and took Kurouko's hat off and his fuzzy white ears popped up. Kurouko frowned and patted his head.

"My hat disappeared…" He mumbled. Eien smacked his hand to his face and sighed. He held out the hat and Kurouko smiled widely.

"Hey! There it is!" He snatched it from Eien and put it back on his head. Kurama frowned and looked at Yusuke.

"I…I don't know what to say…or to think…"

"Are you afraid?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head.

"You're still the same as when I didn't know you were not human," Kurama frowned. "So…that time when we were working on that biology project," Kurama looked at Eien. Eien smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess I saw that coming…" They were silent.

"Now what?" Eien asked. Yusuke stared up at the house. He briefly saw a shadow bounce off the roof and his eyes narrowed. He looked down at the three looking at him and waiting patiently.

"Genkai," Yusuke mumbled.

"Who?" Eien asked.

"She's an old human physic that I'm sure could explain things to us!" Yusuke said with a nod.

"Maybe we should…" Kurama frowned as he watched Eien and Kurouko bicker with each other. "Rest for the night?"

"Yeah…"

"Here?" Eien's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Eien looked at Kurouko with a frown.

"I…really don't think you ever want to meet a sober Kurouko…" Eien mumbled.

"My ears are missing!" Kurouko cried. Kurama and Yusuke sighed.

"It can't be worse than the idiot drunk," Yusuke said. Eien shook his head as they walked into Kurama's house.

"You have…no idea…" Eien mumbled.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

><p><em>I don't usually do this until the next chapter but I think I'll start doing it at the end of the chapters.<em>

_**LordOfTheWest:**__ You're not being picky at all! Thank you for pointing that out to be though. I think I am kind of going backwards right now. It's going a bit slower than I intentionally planned so descriptions totally slipped my mind for the characters. I will try my very hardest to be more descriptive in chapters to come! I just want to get everything all out of the way and then start getting in depth with things! Thanks for your review!_

_**Artistania:**__ I am so glad you like this version! I am sorry that everything seems all confusing. I kinda followed the beginning of the first version. Like putting the readers in the middle of the action and having everything explained to them as the adventure progresses. I assure you everything will be cleared up for everyone in the next chapter. Again, I'm so, so glad you love this version. I am sorry about the sentences not making sense. I don't really have a good excuse for that. I just need to go over the chapters more than twice. I sometimes don't find mistakes until I post it and then read over it. Thanks for your review!_

_**KuwabaraMikey17:**__ I'm glad you like it! I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**XXTakaraXX:**__ Thanks for reviewing! Again, I think you were one of the ones that liked the first version too so if you want to still read it (I won't update it much though because I'll be focusing on this version) you can find it on my homepage or on my google site (the links are on my profile but to access my google site, you'll have to PM me your email address so I can add you to the allow list) Again, Thanks for reviewing!_


	4. My Boss is Your Boss

MissTuffcy: I REALLY want Kurama to end up with Yusuke! xD But what are your guys' wants? Yusuke, Hiei, or Kuwabara? I'll re-open the poll up on my profile for it. Anyway, sorry about this chapter. It's a bit about Kurouko but it ties with Yomi and Kuwabara so I think it won't be too out there! You'll see what I'm talking about after you read it.

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

My Boss is Your Boss

00

Kuwabara sighed and got up to answer the door. He opened it and frowned as two people pushed past him to stand inside. Kuwabara rolled his eyes as the last person walked in with a frown. The man had his eyes closed. He had black hair that reached just a few inches below his neck. He had two horns that jutted out of his forehead that seem to frame his face and 4 other horns jutting from his head (two on either side). "Yomi," Kuwabara sighed. The demon smirked and tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you need?"

"Can't I just come over here and say hello to my fellow employee?"

"Not if it doesn't benefit you…" Kuwabara grumbled as he closed the door behind Yomi and walked towards his kitchen. Yomi made his way to sit on Kuwabara's couch and the two other demons stood behind him. Kuwabara came back with some tea and sat it in front of Yomi. "So, what really brings you here?"

"I actually came here to visit someone else but it looks like he's not here at the moment. So, I decided to drop in and visit you since I was in the neighborhood," Yomi picked up one of the teacups steaming with tea and smelled it. "Hm…Mint with a hint of lavender…" He mumbled. He took a sip and smiled at Kuwabara. "I also wanted to ask you a favor,"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No…no you don't," Yomi chuckled. "I need you to figure out what those damned Toguro Brothers are up to. They've stunk up half my town with their sickening stench…" Yomi wrinkled his nose. "You know how sensitive my nose is…and how I despise Vampires…" Yomi smiled. "So…do me a solid and just spy on them a little…try not to be seen…I do not wish to have to find a new favorite pet…" Yomi chuckled. Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Is that your way of saying you love me?" Kuwabara asked sarcastically. Yomi laughed.

"Of course," He said. Kuwabara nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it,"

"Good!" Yomi said with a grin. "Now, we're off," Yomi said as he stood up. Kuwabara stood up and bowed slightly while Yomi nodded. Kuwabara took the tea tray and brought back to the kitchen. When he came back to the living room, Yomi and the two demons with him were gone. Kuwabara sighed.

"Guess I better head out too," Kuwabara grumbled.

* * *

><p>Kurama yawned and opened his eyes slowly. He sat up slowly and looked over the edge of his bed at the slumbering werewolf. He slid from his bed and kneeled down beside him. Placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, he gently shook the other male awake. "Yusuke," He whispered. Yusuke's eyes slowly opened. He yawned widely and sat up. He stared at Kurama.<p>

"What's up 'Rama?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed his eye.

"I had this strange dream last night," Kurama mumbled as he stared down at Yusuke's covered legs.

"What was it about?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked up at Yusuke.

"I had a dream that you told me a werewolf and your father died and Eien and Kurouko told me they were demons," Kurama said. Yusuke blinked.

"Eh…Rama…that wasn't a dream…that really happened yesterday," Yusuke said slowly. Kurama stared at him blankly.

"Wh-what?" Kurama yelled. Yusuke grabbed Kurama's shoulders as the male started yelling things.

"Geez! Talk about late reactions!" Yusuke grumbled as he pulled Kurama to him and held him tightly against him. Kurama struggled against him for a while before going limp.

"I'm sorry…" Kurama mumbled after a while.

"I was actually expecting that a lot earlier than this…I guess it was too late for it to process right," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded against Yusuke's chest. Yusuke sighed and buried his face in Kurama's hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yusuke?" Yusuke's eyes snapped open. He let go of Kurama and blushed lightly.

"Eh…sorry…" Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck and Kurama smiled at him.

"I'm going to go take a shower then fix us some breakfast," Kurama stood. He made his way to his bathroom door but stopped when he grabbed the knob. "Do…Do you eat…um…humans?"

"No way," Yusuke exclaimed. "That'd be like…cannibalism! I don't believe in that! Besides, I'm human too so I eat what you eat," Kurama nodded and opened the door. He stopped in the doorway.

"What about…um…Eien and Kurouko?" Kurama whispered.

"I doubt it," Yusuke said. "They've been friends with you for like…5 years right? I think they're like me,"

"Okay…" Kurama mumbled and finally walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Yusuke sighed and stood. He walked out the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Yusuke frowned as he stopped in the doorway of the living room. Eien was sitting on the couch watching the news but Kurouko was nowhere in sight. "Where is Kurouko?"<p>

"He's in the bathroom," Eien said. "He's been in there since he woke up which was about a couple of hours ago," Yusuke looked at the wall clock. It was 8. He walked to the hallway bathroom and opened the door. The fox demon was digging in the cabinet under the sink. Yusuke's eyes widened when he pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Yusuke quickly made his way over to the fox and snatched the alcohol from him. Kurouko frowned and stared at his hand.

"Where did it go…?" He mumbled. He looked up at Yusuke and grinned. "Hey Yusuke!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke hissed as he helped the demon up.

"Well…" Kurouko dug inside his jacket and pulled out a silver flask that had a dragon engraved in it. "I just ran out…so I was looking for some more,"

"This is not drinking alcohol!" Yusuke exclaimed. "If you drink this, you might die!"

"You sound like Kuwabara," Kurouko giggled. He snatched the rubbing alcohol from Yusuke and opened the cap.

"Eien!" Yusuke yelled, snatching the bottle back from Kurouko. Said white haired male appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"What?" He asked.

"Get your brother! He's trying to drink rubbing alcohol!" Yusuke growled. Kurouko sniffled.

"But…I wannnnt it!" Kurouko whined. Eien sighed heavily. He walked into the bathroom and dragged Kurouko out.

"You're not allowed in the bathroom alone," Eien grumbled. "Come on…I'll put on some cartoons for you,"

"Yay!"

"You can't tell at all that Kurouko's the older brother," Kurama commented as he walked down the hall passed the bathroom. Yusuke followed after him and they both stopped in the doorway to see Eien and Kurouko watching 'Dorothy the Adventurer'.

"Snatcher no Snatching!"

"Yeah…" Yusuke grumbled. Kurama continued on to the kitchen.

"But Eien says he has three jobs," Kurama said as he gathered the necessities for breakfast.

"Really?" Yusuke asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah. He works a C-Mart in the mornings, a dive bar in the evening, and from late nights to earlier mornings…I'm not sure. He won't tell us where he works at that time," Kurama sighed. Yusuke sighed with him.

"I just realized something…" Yusuke said as he watched Kurama fill four plates with food.

"What's that?" Kurama asked. "Come on guys, food is done," He called. Eien and Kurouko appeared in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Food that's not take-out! OH boy!" Kurouko squealed. Eien frowned as he watched his brother run to the table. As they sat down to eat, Kurama looked at Yusuke.

"What did you realize?"

"That I have no idea where Genkai lives," Yusuke mumbled.

"Maybe we can ask Kuwabara!" Kurouko said happily. "He always knows stuff,"

"Well…Kuro has a point," Eien said with a shrug. "Kuwabara is the smartest person we know…"

"He's a doctor too!" Kurouko chirped. "He has all these weird bottles of stuff in his house! Speaking of bottles, I need to go back home and refill my bottle! I'm on E!" Kurouko pushed away from the table.

"Wait…you're going back alone?" Eien asked as he stood. Kurouko patted Eien's head.

"Silly little brother! Of course I am! Besides, I am late for work! I have to get dressed and head over there now!" With that, Kurouko left the room. Eien frowned.

"Should we ask Mr. Kuwabara now?" Kurama asked. Yusuke frowned.

"Yeah,"

"But he is at work," Eien said with a sigh. "We're going have to wait until he gets back home."

* * *

><p>Kurouko skipped happily up to his apartment. He frowned when he noticed the door was opened slightly. He slowly walked into the dark apartment and looked around. He switched on the lights and his eyes widened. "I-I-Imoy!" Kurouko squeaked. The horned demon sitting on the couch glared at him. He motioned the Kurouko over. When Kurouko was close enough, the horned demon stood and slapped him across the face.<p>

"Where the hell were you last night?" He yelled. "Do you know how much money I lost because you suddenly disappeared?" he roared angrily. He slapped the fox demon again and he fell. "I lost 20 grand, you stupid whore!" A kick to the stomach. "20 fucking grand!"

"I-I'm sorry! M-My friend wanted me to-"

"No excuses!" The horned demon growled. "You better be there tonight!"

"B-But tonight's my night off-"

"You should have thought about that when you disappeared yesterday! You'll be working every night and all your tips are mines until I say so!"

"You can't do-"

"I can and I will!" The horned demon growled.

* * *

><p>Kurama sighed as he sat back in the couch. Eien and Yusuke sat on either side of him. "Let's go see if Kurouko is at work…" Eien mumbled. "He was a bit jittery all last night when he didn't get to go back to work. Eien stood and Kurama and Yusuke stood with him.<p>

"That should kill a little time while we wait for this Kuwabara guy to get off work," Yusuke said. The other two nodded. They were getting ready to leave but the phone rang. Kurama frowned and walked over to the phone.

"Who could that be?"

"The only people that know my phone number is you, Yusuke, and Kurouko," Kurama mumbled.

"Must be Kurouko!" Eien said. Yusuke frowned and looked at him.

"Ya think?" Yusuke rolled his eyes. Eien glared at him as Kurama picked up the phone.

"Kurouko?"

"**Ah…Is this a Ku…Kurama?" **Kurama blinked. That voice was too deep to belong to Kurouko.

"Who is this?" Kurama asked with a frown. Eien and Yusuke walked closer to Kurama with a frown.

"**I'm Baron and I'm calling from Kurouko's phone. He's really hurt badly but I don't know where he lives so I can't take him home." **Kurama's eyes widened.

"What do you mean hurt badly? Where are you?"

"**C-Mart. I don't even see how he got here. He nearly passed out!" **Kurama frowned.

"Thanks…Um…We'll come get him,"

"**We?" **Kurama hung up on him and looked at Yusuke and Eien.

"Kurouko is hurt but he went to work."

"How did he get hurt?" Eien asked worriedly. Kurama sighed and shrugged.

"He didn't say," Kurama mumbled. "Let's just hurry over there and pick him up!"

* * *

><p>Kuwabara sighed as he got to his apartment and unlocked it. He stopped and frowned. He turned his head and saw the werewolf hanyou. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Kurouko in his arms and he appeared to be injured. He growled and stormed over to him. "What the hell did you do to him?" Kuwabara snarled. Yusuke glared at him.<p>

"I didn't do anything," Yusuke growled back.

"Bull-" Kuwabara was cut off when he heard Eien and Kurama's voices. Eien and Kurama were on either side of a dark haired human male.

"He was trying to put stuff away. I knew something was up really because he was quieter than normal. He even chose to wear the long sleeved uniform shirt!" The human explained. Eien frowned.

"Who could have done this to him?" Eien whispered quietly. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. Eien looked up when he noticed Kuwabara standing there. "Kuwabara!"

"What happened to your brother?" Kuwabara asked.

"We don't know," Eien said sadly. "Baron says he just came into work like that," They all looked over the fox. The only thing not injured on him was his face. He was wearing his orange long sleeved shirt that had the C-Mart logo on it, an orange Inuit hat to match the shirt and beige pants.

**xXx**

Eien, Kurama, Yusuke, and Baron looked up when they saw Kurouko limp out of the room. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. He was wearing his black sweater with it halfway zipped up with the white shirt under it and his black tight pants and the black furry Inuit hat to go with it. He gave them a huge smile and walked into the kitchen. "Kurouko," Eien sighed sadly when he heard the tell-tale clinking of bottles.

"Maybe you should sign him up for one of those programs," Baron said as he walked to the doorway to see Kurouko pulling empty bottles of beer and wine alike out of the cabinet over the sink. "You know…Like Alcohol Anonymous,"

"He's happier drunk," Eien protested as he stood next to Baron.

"But this is not healthy," Kurama argued with a frown.

"It really isn't," Yusuke said as he stood behind them.

"There is no stopping him if he doesn't want to stop," Kuwabara added as he joined them in the doorway.

"Let him do what he wants to do," Eien crossed his arms.

"He's going to get himself hurt again," Baron frowned.

"I know," Eien said quietly. Kurouko turned and looked at them in confusion.

"Why are you all staring at me?" He asked as he finally found a bottle that wasn't empty. It wasn't full. He pulled out his silver flask and poured the rest in. He placed the empty bottle on the counter. "I need to buy some more…"

"Kurouko…" Eien frowned as the demon took a large gulp from his flask.

"Hey…Kuwabara is here so now we can ask him where that Jelly lady is," Kurouko said with a large grin.

"Jelly lady?" Kuwabara asked with a frown. He and Yusuke moved away so Eien and Kurama could walk back in the living room. Yusuke sat in between Eien and Kurama on the couch. Baron sat on the single chair and frowned. Kuwabara sat down on the loveseat and Kurouko plopped down next to him and snuggled against him. Eien looked between his brother and Baron.

"He means Genkai," Yusuke said. Kuwabara looked the werewolf over with a frown.

"Why do you need to know where she is?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. Yusuke glared back.

"Do you mean that old Physic Genkai?" Baron asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him in shock.

"How do you know her?"

"She was my karate teacher when I was younger," Baron said with a smile. "If it weren't for her, I don't think I'd ever had gained the courage of joining the police force.

"You're a cop?" Kuwabara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know Kurouko?" Eien and Kurama asked at the same time with a frown. Kurouko frowned as Baron blushed darkly.

"I…well…" Baron looked away.

"He comes to C-Mart a lot," Kurouko supplied. Baron's eyes widened and he looked at Kurouko but the fox demon wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah…" Baron said slowly. Eien narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He could tell the two were hiding something but he didn't speak up. "Anyway, her temple is in the forest," Baron crossed his arms. "I could show you the way over there. It'd be nice if I could visit her again."

"Good," Yusuke said with a nod.

"You never answered my question," Kuwabara growled. Yusuke glared at him.

"I don't think that is any of your business,"

"I think it is, mutt,"

"Kazuma!" Eien snapped angrily. Kuwabara looked at him before crossing his arms and sighing.

"Sorry," Baron stood.

"I'll lead the way in my cruiser,"

"We'll follow you," Yusuke said with a nod. They all stood and followed Baron out. Kurouko walked next to Baron.

"I need to talk to you," He whispered. Baron looked at him and nodded. Eien placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"I'ma ride with Kuwa," Eien said, jabbing his thumb at the tall orange haired demon. Kurama nodded. Baron opened the car door for Kurouko and got in on the other side. He pulled off and the other two pulled off after him. Baron looked at Kurouko from the corner of his eye.

"What was it you needed to talk about? I'm all ears," Baron said.

"Why do you follow me?" Kurouko whispered. Baron's eyes widened and he blushed darkly.

"I…I love you…" Baron mumbled. Kurouko stared out the window.

"Are you sure you're not in love with my body?" Kurouko mumbled. "You never say anything or approached me until I get to the strip club…then you pay a bunch of money to Imoy so you can sleep with me…that doesn't sound like you like me at all…"

"I'm sorry, Kurouko," Baron mumbled.

**xXx**

"Kurouko is hiding something," Eien mumbled. Kuwabara looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You saw it too?" Kuwabara asked. Eien nodded.

**xXx**

"I think there is something else then him being a regular customer at C-Mart," Kurama mumbled. Yusuke looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, there isn't much stuff in the place to begin with," Yusuke added.

"Maybe a regular at the dive bar?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shook his head.

"I think it's that mysterious third job he won't tell us about," Yusuke said.

"What do you think it could be?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe he's a spy?" Yusuke said with a shrug. "Or he's a prostitute and Baron's his pimp?" Kurama's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't think that is it at all!" Kurama shook his head. "Kurouko doesn't look like the person who'd sell his body for money," Yusuke shrugged.

"Hn…"

* * *

><p>Baron pulled to a stop and he looked at Kurouko. "Just give me a chance to show you…" Baron whispered. Kurouko stared at him then nodded. Baron smiled and leaned over and kissed the fox demon on the forehead. "Don't move," He said before getting out of the car and walking around to open the door for the white haired male. He looked back when the other four pulled up in the cars. Baron helped Kurouko out of the car and smiled. He looked up at the others who got out the car. He pointed up some stairs. "The temple is up there," He said.<p>

**xXx**

Kurama frowned as they walked in. "This place gives me the creeps…" Eien mumbled. Kurama looked at him.

"I agree…it's really creepy in here,"

"Thank you for the compliments, brats," They all jumped when the lights suddenly turned on and an old woman with grayed pink hair stood in front of them with her hands behind her back. "Yusuke, you've grown a lot," She turned. "Follow me, brats," They all shared a look before following her. "I already have guests, but I'm sure at least three of you know who he is, by the way," She looked over her shoulder at Baron. "Nice to see you again, Baron," Baron smiled at her. She led them to a sitting room. In there was a horned demon with two other demons standing behind him. Kurouko froze and stood in the doorway as the others walked in.

"Yomi? What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yomi?" Baron asked with a frown. "I thought his name was Imoy,"

"Imoy?" Kuwabara asked with a frown. That's when they all took notice that Kurouko didn't follow them in. The looked over at the frightened stiff.

"What a nice surprise, Kurouko," Yomi said with a smile.

"How do you know Kurouko?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why, he's my top whore," Yomi said with a shrug. Everyone but Baron turned their gaze to Kurouko who began to back out of the room.

"Kurouko?" Eien asked with a frown. Yusuke sighed.

"I wish I wasn't right…" Yusuke mumbled. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. Eien stood up as Kurouko quickly fled the room. Eien ran after him and Baron stood to follow him. Kuwabara frowned.

"Why exactly are you here anyway?" Kuwabara tried to stop his anger from entering his voice.

"I had come here to discuss something with Genkai," Yomi said with a shrug.

"Miss Genkai," Yusuke said with a frown. Genkai looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"We actually came here to…learn more about what exactly is going on here,"

"Why didn't you just ask your father?"

"He's dead," Yusuke deadpanned.

"I see," Genkai nodded. "I'm sorry for your lose. I'll…educate you on what's going on," Genkai said. She looked at Kurama. "I assume it was more for you than him," She said. She looked at Yusuke who nodded.

"And in the end," Yomi said as he stood. "Those humans deem monsters will become those they deem divine and those they deem divine will become monsters," Yomi smiled and left out of the room. They all (except Genkai) frowned after him in confusion.

"What is he talking about?" Kurama asked.

"What is divine," Genkai asked, looking at Kurama. Kurama frowned. "In the religious way of thinking,"

"Angels," Kurama said with a nod.

"And what are deemed as monsters?"

"Demons,"

"He said those that divine will become monsters and those that are monsters will become divine," Genkai walked to the doorway. "I'll leave you to think about it while I prepare some tea." Kuwabara stood up.

"I'll be right back," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Tell me if he's okay," Kurama said already knowing what the other was going to do. Kuwabara nodded

* * *

><p><em>End chapter! <em>

_**LordOfTheWest**__: I knew I was missing a letter from that word! I think I was just typing to fast to even think about it! Hehe. Thanks. I know what you mean about that criticism thing. I like helping authors by giving pointers but sometimes it feels like I'm being all mean! D: but thanks for reviewing! :D _


	5. Lesson 0: Tutorial

MissTuffcy: Last few days have been hectic for me but I'm here and still going! I am sad that things didn't work out in my favor with the polls but I'll make everyone happy in the end (though I will have a few people rage at me possibly) in the end, it was a close run; however, one was the victor of the race. Although that may be true, I will have my fun to satisfy me and also satisfy my readers with what they have voted for! You will find out which character won soon!

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

Lesson 0: Tutorial

00

Kurama and Yusuke still sat in the same spots Genkai had left them in. They both had furrowed brows and both looked confused. Genkai rolled her eyes and sighed. "I sometimes wonder…" She mumbled. She sat down as the others entered the room. She briefly looked at each. Her gaze rested on Baron for a moment and she frowned. She closed her eyes. "Pretty soon…You'll see the true meaning of 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'…" She said.

"God…not another riddle…" Yusuke mumbled. Genkai glared at him momentarily.

"What's going on?" Eien asked as he took a seat next to Kurama around the small table. Kuwabara sat next to him, then Kurouko, then Baron. Kurouko's eyes were red and puffy. Kurama frowned at this and watched as Kurouko leaned against Baron.

"That old goat thing left us with a riddle." Yusuke said. Kuwabara snorted a laugh.

"Goat thing…I have to start using that," He snickered. Yusuke grinned at him. "He said 'and in the end those humans deem monsters will become those they deem divine and those they deem divine will become monsters'." Kuwabara crossed his arms.

"Monsters that are divine? And divine that are monsters?" Eien asked with a frown.

"Angels are what we believe are divine and Demons are monsters," Kurama said. He looked up. "Fallen Angels are Angels who have fallen from grace because of a sin committed. They go from divine to being considered a monster….I'm not sure about the demon part," Kurama shrugged.

"Makes sense," Eien said with a nod. "Well, demons can be divine! They are capable of not sinning! There are a lot of demon priests believe it or not,"

"Yes," Kuwabara nodded. "It's like a human's religion has been turned upside down." Kurama furrowed his brow.

"Mr. Kuwabara, are you a demon too?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Uh…Yeah," He said slowly. He looked at Kurama and frowned at the smile.

"Wow," Kurama said. "So many demons are nice," Kurama nodded to himself. "Some are more civilized then any human would wish to be," Kurama turned to Genkai. "Can you tell us about everything now?" Genkai sighed.

"As you may or may not have noticed, the world is suffering. 4 broad species capable of intellectual thought are fighting for reign. Humans, demons, vampires, and werewolves. Not one single soul is safe against this battle. Right now it seems as if vampires may come out as the victor. They occupy majority of the lad. Demons own their own share, werewolves own some and humans own little to none," Genkai crossed her arms. "But there is one more opponent that seeks to destroy all and may even accomplish it if these 4 species can't band together and defeat them,"

"Hm…" Genkai opened her eyes and looked between the silent males.

"Later I will start your training," Genkai said. They all blinked and stared at her.

"What?" They all chimed in unison.

"I will start training you all. I want to see how well you'll work in a group together," Genkai stood. "You may explore the temple all you like," She studied Kurama for a few minutes. "There is a library down the hall from here," With that she walked to the doorway. "Baron, I'm sure you remember where the rooms are?"

"Ah! Yes ma'am!" Baron said with a smile.

"You show them to the rooms. I'm going to take a nap." With that she left the room.

**xXx**

"She didn't really give us a specific time she'd come get us…" Kurama mumbled. They all stood in the hall outside the sitting room. Yusuke sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well, this bites,"

"I want to see that library," Kurama mumbled.

"Me too!" Eien chirped with a large smile. Kurama smiled.

"Let's go find it!" Kurama walked down the hall with Eien following. They both stopped and looked back at the other three males.

"Are you guys coming?" Eien asked. Kurouko shook his head silently. Kuwabara was going to follow Kurama and Eien but what Baron said next made him change his mind.

"I was thinking about hitting the weight room," Baron stretched. "I need a good work out!"

"Sounds like a plan," Yusuke said with a grin. He looked at Kuwabara with a sly grin. "Gonna join us or are you going to go lift books with the other two?"

"Hey! Books can be damned heavy!" Eien growled angrily. Yusuke chuckled. Kurama shook his head and grabbed Eien's wrist.

"Come on, Eien," Kurama said as he dragged Eien down the hall. Baron turned the opposite way they walked.

"It's this way guys,"

* * *

><p>"This is…plain looking," Yusuke commented as he looked over all the wooden martial arts equipment. "Where are the actual weights and stuff?"<p>

"Its energy based," The three males jumped at the sudden voice of the old woman's. They turned to see Genkai standing there with a frown. "If you want to lift weights, they're all in the corner," She turned from them. "I'll be back in here in 4 hours to begin some real training. Don't tire yourself out, dimwits," She left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later…<strong>

Genkai walked into the library to find Eien and Kurama surrounded by books. "Looks like you two are having fun…" Genkai mumbled. Kurama and Eien looked up at her and blinked.

"These books are really interesting," Kurama commented as he closed the book in front of him. "They are filled with so many different tales!"

"They also contain historical facts that have been censored out of textbooks," Eien said as he too closed the book that was in front of him. Genkai smirked as he watched Kurama put up a book of demonology in the growing pile next to him.

"What is a succubus?" Genkai asked. Kurama and Eien looked at her.

"Uhh…" Eien stared at the book pile and scratched the back of his head.

"A 'succubus' (plural succubi; from Latin succubare, "to lie under") is a female demon which comes to men, especially monks, in their dreams to seduce them and have sexual intercourse with them, drawing energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death(1)." Kurama said with a firm nod. Genkai chuckled.

"Keep up the good work, you two," And with that she left.

* * *

><p><strong>2 more hours later…<strong>

Kurama and Eien followed Genkai into the training room. Yusuke, Baron, and Kuwabara were in the middle of the room talking to each other. Eien frowned. "Where is Kurouko?" He asked as they made their way over to the three talking males. The three shrugged.

"Alright, listen up dimwits!" Genkai called. The 5 looked at her. "In this world, you need to know how to defend yourself! And to defend yourself, you need a weapon! Whether it be your body or actual physical objects," She walked past them and stepped on a loose slab. 6 different weapons appeared. There was a sword with a red ruby encrusted rose on the hilt, there were two small crossbows (dual crossbows) that were silver and brown, there was a large war hammer that was black with a white handle, there were two sword hilts that were plain orange, there were two black gauntlets with three blades attached to the knuckle, and a gold ring with seven spokes pointing outward from the broader end with smaller ones on the body between each spoke to make a total of 7 spokes.

"Each one of these weapons were specially design. They read your energy and decided whether or not you're worthy to use them," Genkai explained.

"Wait…" Kuwabara and Yusuke frowned.

"The ring is a weapon?" "The hilts are a weapon?"

"Yes," Genkai answered with a glare. "Did I not just say that?" She shook her head with a sigh. She pointed to the sword with the rose. "That is called the Rose Whip,"

"A Rose whip?" They all raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Blade Whip," Genkai explained. They stared at her in confusion. Genkai rolled her eyes and looked at Kurama.

"Ah! A Blade whip is basically just what its name implies. It is a blade that can be transformed into a whip…Um…It could be compared in likeness to the Urumi of South Asia and the chain whip...which is kind of the same thing as what it is I guess…"

"What the hell is an Urumi?"

"The urumi – or curling blade- is a long sword made of flexible steel, sharp enough to cut into flesh, but flexible enough to be rolled into a tight coil. Originating in South India, it was most popular in the North Malabar Coast of Kerala and is often mentioned in the ballads of the region (1)" Kurama said.

"The hell…mala-"

"Never mind that," Genkai cut in before he could ask anything else. She pointed to the cross bows. "These are called a Belgian Pistol Crossbows," The handle of the crossbows indeed looked like the handle of a gun. The bow of the gun was relatively small. It had a bridge that looped down and came back up to connect to the bow. She pointed at the ring. "The ring of concentration," She pointed to the hilts. "These are energy channelers," She pointed at the gauntlets. "Tiger claws," The hammer which on a closer inspection had what looked like horns protruding from the handle near the head of the hammer. "Harbinger's Mallet-"

"Evil sounding name…" Genkai glared at Baron. Baron closed his mouth.

"So what do we do with them?"

"Choose one," Genkai said just as Kurouko walked into the room. He stood next to Eien and Kurama and crossed his arms. They watched as Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Baron grabbed the Mallet at the same time. Genkai rolled his eyes. "Figures you numb skulls would choose the largest weapon here," He shook her head. "Your ability to pick the weapon up and wield it easily won't be based on strength alone," Kuwabara glared at Baron and Yusuke. Yusuke glared back but Baron let go of the mallet. They growled at each other.

"This one is mines, Urameshi!"

"How the hell do you know my last name," Yusuke growled back. Kurama shook his head.

"Don't fight over it," He said with a frown. Kuwabara let go of it and looked at Kurama with a sheepish smile. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eh…Yeah sorry," Eien shook his head.

"Kiss ass," He mumbled. Kurouko snorted a laugh and both Kurama and Eien looked at him. He wasn't wearing his Inuit hat anymore and he didn't have that usual drunken flush across his face. Kurouko looked at the two from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" He snapped. Eien and Kurama's eyes widened and they shook their heads. They turned back to the others has Yusuke picked up the mallet.

"Dammit!" Yusuke growled as he tried to pick the mallet up and failed. Kuwabara smirked. He tried next and failed. Baron rubbed his hands together and tried. It didn't budge. Kurouko rolled his eyes and pushed past the three men.

"Kurouko?" Baron asked. They all made of surprised noise as Kurouko lifted the mallet easily.

"This is not heavy at all," He grumbled. He swung the mallet around a bit. He threw it down and the ground cracked underneath it. "Hm…"

"These kind of remind me of guns," Baron said as he picked up the crossbows. "Where are the bolts?"

"You make them yourself," Genkai said. She snatched the crossbows from Baron and handed them to Eien. Eien blinked and looked down at them. The crossbow shone briefly before a red bolt made from pure energy appeared on it. "That's how you make it," She said. Eien grinned.

"Cool!" Genkai picked up the hilts and threw them at Kuwabara. Kuwabara barely caught them.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Kuwabara furrowed his brow.

"Channel your energy into them and picture a sword," She said before picking up the gauntlets and tossing them at Baron. Baron made an unmanly noise as Kurouko caught the gauntlets before they stabbed him in the face. Kurouko's mouth was set in a thin line.

"Next time I won't stop them," He said grouchily. Kuwabara frowned.

"Are you okay, Kurouko?" Kuwabara asked.

"Are you?" Kurouko asked with a frown. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Genkai tossed the ring at Yusuke.

"I get a ring?" Yusuke complained.

"You'll learn what it does in due time," Genkai said. She picked up the Rose Blade and looked at Kurama. "Have you ever used one of these?"

"I've been in sword training when I was little and I can use a whip. I am sure I can get used to using them both at the same time," Kurama said with a smile. Genkai smirked and tossed the sword to Kurama. Kurama swung it around a few times before bringing it up to his face to observe. "How does one transform it into a whip?"

"Usually there is a button on it," Genkai said. "This one doesn't have a button. It reacts to the user's energy signals,"

"You've been saying energy signals and the like for a while now," Kurama said. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"There are three types of energy. Demonic Energy which is usually used by Demons, Werewolves, and Vampires. There is Spirit Energy which is used by Humans who have high spiritual awareness and then there is Life Energy which is used by everyone," Genkai explained.

"Do I use spirit energy?" Kurama asked. Genkai nodded. "How do I get the blade to transform?"

"Call it," Genkai stated. "You'll get to the point where you can just concentrate without having to call it out but for right now, calling it would be best."

"What do I say? Rose Whip?" Kurama asked. Genkai nodded. Kurama nodded back and swung the blade again. "Rose Whip!" As he yelled this, petals seemed to dance around him as the sword glowed before lengthening and dragging around the ground.

"Awesome!" Kuwabara and Yusuke cried.

"Impressive!" Baron shouted.

"Cool!" Eien exclaimed.

"Hn…" Kurouko grunted.

"I'll let you become better acquainted with your weapons before we start training for real," She said and turned to leave. "I'll be right back,"

"How about a little sparring match before she comes back?" Baron said with a grin.

"Dude!" Yusuke cried. "How the fuck am I gonna fight your damn blade hands with a ring? A GODDAMNED FUCKIING RING!"

"And I have hilts…no sword…" Kuwabara grumbled irritably. Baron looked at Eien who shook his head. He looked at Kurama but Yusuke growled.

"No!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama raised an eyebrow at that. Baron looked at Kurouko.

"What about you, babe?" Baron asked. Kurouko stared at him with a frown.

"Okay…" He mumbled.

"This will not end well…" Eien mumbled.

"Uh-huh," Kurama agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LordOfTheWest:<strong>__ The chapter was kind of a filler but at the same time gave me an excuse to have Kuwabara and Yusuke interact in some type of way before its revealed to them that they want the same thing (Kurama's Heart) and it was kind of like a side of a side story? Lol. And like for some reason, I think I start stories off without hardly any description at all. The only story I think I managed to get a lot of description in the beginning was '__**Pure**__'. And about the importance of the brother, well he actually IS important but I won't reveal HOW exactly! xD I've been brewing this up because Kurouko as an OC was actually created with regards of a certain YYH character in mind. I WON'T reveal anything more than that! You'll have to find out more by reading! X3 I believe this version of Bloody Love will be much easier to write because I already know how it's going to end. X3 Thanks for your review! _

_(1): Wiki sourced._

_Note: Got cut out because it turned to a number(bullet point type) I guess.  
><em>


	6. Lesson 1: Know Thy Enemy & Thyself

MissTuffcy: Wow… I was actually scared to write any for this chapter because I've been in a REALLY foul mood and plain ole…just foul… And I didn't want that to affect my style of writing… Buuut~ I think my writing is already kind of dark toned so yeah hehehe… x3 Enjoy!

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

Warning for this chapter: Abandon what you know about certain religious related things and historic origins. Some things are twisted for the sake of the plot. THERE IS LEARNING IN THIS CHAPTER! I don't recommend skipping it because it'll help you better understand the world they're in.

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

Lesson 1: Know Thy Enemy and Thyself

00

Baron and Kurouko were getting ready to get into a starting position to start their sparring match but Genkai's reappearance interrupted them. "I know you boys are dying to kill each other," Genkai mumbled which stopped the two with a frown. "I wouldn't recommend using each other as sparring partners until you learn to control your energy," Genkai looked between Kuwabara and Kurouko with thoughtful expressions. He then looked at Kurama and Eien then Yusuke and Baron. "Hm… I suppose you all should turn in for the night," She said and turned. "Tomorrow we with lesson one," She walked towards the exit. "Baron, you show them the rooms,"

* * *

><p>"This place is bigger than it looks…" Yusuke mumbled as Baron led them down the hall past a few shoji doors.<p>

"These are the rooms," Baron said with a grin. Kurama opened the door they happened to be standing in front of. The room was small with a cot, a small desk with papers and pens on top and a candle lantern for light. There was a bookcase next to the desk filled with books. Kurama shrugged.

"It's small but looks cozy," Kurama said. He smiled at the others. "Good night, guys," He said and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Yusuke took the room next to Kurama's. There was no difference of the room. Eien took the one across from Kurama. He paused at the door and looked at Kurouko as the older demon walked past him to the door next to the one he was standing in front of. He opened the door and peered inside. This room looked relatively bigger than the other two. The cot was bigger too and looked like it could fit two people. Kurouko stepped in the room and looked over his shoulder at Baron who was following him. He yanked the sliding door shut in Baron's face and Eien snickered. Baron frowned but stepped away from the door. He looked at Eien with a glare and Eien smirked at him before going into the room he was standing in front of. Baron looked at Kuwabara who shook his head and walked in the room. Baron sighed and retired to his own room on the other side of Eien's.

* * *

><p>The next morning found everyone back in the training room after eating a light breakfast. Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Baron, Eien, and Kurouko sat in a circle with their weapons sitting in front of them. They were all wearing white karate outfits with white belts. Genkai sighed. "First order of business, you must know what exactly you are up against. Has anyone figured out Yomi's riddle?"<p>

"We are fighting against Fallen Angels," Kurama said. Genkai nodded.

"When someone says Vampire, what comes to mind?" Genkai asked. All eyes were on Kurama at this point.

"Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person," Kurama started. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "The term "vampire" became popular in the early 18th century after mass hysteria caused by vampire superstition started popping up in Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent.

"Such areas at the time were the Balkans and Eastern Europe. Vampires were known by different names at the time, such as vampir in Serbia and Bulgaria, vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in the European countries led to panic and escalated to measures where corpses were staked and people accused of vampirism," Kurama finished.

"I'm surprised at your knowledge and memory of such a beast," Genkai said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you're human?" Baron questioned in which Kurama flushed lightly.

"I'm pretty sure I am…"

"He just has a really good memory," Eien said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Yusuke said with a chuckle. "I bet he could remember what he was wearing on his first day of kindergarten,"

"A jean jumpsuit with a yellow t-shirt and black sneakers," Kurama mumbled lowly. They all shared a chuckle.

"Most of what you say is true," Genkai said. "Of course the thing about it only being a legend and being part of only lore is false. They are indeed real,"

"Are their weaknesses the same?"

"No," Genkai said with a shake of his head. "I pity those who run at a vampire with a clove of garlic or a cross,"

"Demons, Angels, Vampires, and Werewolves don't revolve around human religions. Human religions revolve around them," Kurouko mumbled. They all looked at him. "Religions were created to explain the phenomena around them…the creatures they could not understand…"

"What are Vampire weaknesses?" Kuwabara asked.

"That is not something that can be grouped to stated. A turtle and a fish swim in the same sea. If a turtle is brought on land, it can live. If a fish is brought on land, it will die," Genkai said. Genkai returned her gaze to Kurama.

"When someone says Demon, what comes to mind?" Everyone's gaze returned to Kurama. Kurama closed his eyes again and tilted his head down slightly.

"A Demon is a supernatural being from various religions, occultisms, literatures, and folklores that is described as something that is not human and, in ordinary usage, malevolent. Demons were not labeled evil until dualistic religions came into being and all spiritual beings were labeled either good or evil. This was when demons gained the reputation of trying to keep man from having a bond with god.

"Different cultures view spiritual matters and even spiritual beings differently. What may be a god in one culture, another may view as a devil. Angels, demons, djinn, devas, and fay are all basically the same but are rooted in varying cultures and traditions," Kurama opened his eyes and looked up at Genkai.

"What's a fay?" Eien asked with a frown.

"Fay," Kurouko started and everyone looked at him. "You hear most humans refer to them as fairies. They are winged little beasts that annoy to a boot," Kurouko growled. Genkai smirked.

"Fairies vary," Genkai said with a shrug. "They can be evil or good. They usually keep to themselves and never allow themselves to be seen. Earth-centric creatures can sense and see those Fays that are Earth-bound."

"What do you mean by Earth-bound?" Baron asked.

"Attached or limited to material existence as distinct from a spiritual or heavenly one," Genkai said. Baron made a noise of understanding. Genkai returned his gaze to Kurama.

"Do demons have weaknesses?" Baron asked. Genkai looked between the three demons in the room.

"Not really," Kuwabara said with a shrug. "Demons are basically humans with enhanced strength,"

"The same can be said for Vampires and Werewolves," Genkai said. Kurama frowned.

"If you think about, there really is no difference,"

"True," Yusuke said. "Demons and Vampires and Werewolves are a like,"

"They are not classified as such in a broad term like that," Kurouko mumbled. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Baron asked.

"Angels… There are only three types," Kurouko mumbled.

"An Angel, An Arch Angel, and a Fallen Angel," Kurama supplied. Kurouko nodded.

"Demons…there are millions of different species," Kurouko said.

"And then there are different sub-species," Eien added. "Cat-demons can be Jaguar, Tiger, Lion, Puma, et cetera,"

"Canine demons can be Dog demons like the Dingo-demon-"

"What?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Eien snickered. Kuwabara glared at him.

"There a wolf-demons too…which I do not understand what the difference between a wolf demon and a werewolf is,"

"Werewolves are half-breeds," Kurouko mumbled. They all looked at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Werewolves are humans and wolf demons mixed,"

"What the hell does that make me?" Yusuke growled. "They all call me a half-breed because my dad was a werewolf and my mom was a human,"

"They're delusional…" Kurouko frowned. "This so called werewolf clan was established when a powerful hanyou took over a province in this general area in feudal japan."

"So what are vampires?"

"They are actually a mix between human, bat demon, and ghoul," Kurouko said. The other two demons shuddered.

"I don't even want to know _how _and _why _ghouls are anyway mixed in that…" Kuwabara grumbled. Eien looked a little bit green as he agreed.

"What are ghouls?" Yusuke asked.

"They are scavengers," Kurama answered. "They feed on flesh whether it be freshly dead, still alive, or rotting," Yusuke made a noise of understanding.

"They are also disgustingly ugly," Kuwabara added. Eien nodded.

"Do werewolves have weaknesses?" Baron asked.

"Canine demons are loyal to a fault," Genkai said with a frown. "They're loyalty sometimes are their downfall. There is always at least one person they hold near and dear to them and if that person is threatened, they will protect them by all means necessary," Baron and Kuwabara's gaze flitted to Kurouko who was silently staring blankly at the ground in front of him.

"The same goes for Werewolves because they are part wolf demon," Kurouko mumbled. There was silence.

"I believe it is time to start on getting used to your weapons," Genkai said as she stood. She looked at Kurama and Eien. "You two know how to work your weapons to the best of my knowledge. It is up to you to figure out the secrets of the weapon," Eien and Kurama nodded. Genkai nodded to them. She looked at Baron. "You also have been trained to use weapons just like the Tiger Claws," Baron nodded. Genkai regarded Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Your hilts?" Kuwabara picked them up and stood. "Envision swords," Kuwabara closed his eyes. "Now shout Spirit Swords,"

"Spirit Swords!" Instantly a beam of light shot from the hilts and took the form of a blade. They all blinked (except Kurouko who wasn't really paying attention)

"Cool!" Baron and Yusuke exclaimed. Kuwabara grinned. He swung the swords around a bit before looking back at Genkai.

"The hilts act as channelers for energy," Genkai said. She looked at Yusuke. Yusuke stood and showed the ring that was on his index finger.

"What does this do?" Genkai held her index finger up and a blue light appeared on the tip of her finger. She held her finger out in a gun shape.

"Spirit gun!" She shouted and Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped out of the way as the beam of light turned laser shot from her finger and hit a training dummy and completely disintegrated it.

"What the fuck, you hag!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You almost killed us!" Kuwabara growled.

"But I didn't," Genkai said with a glare. "That ring enables you to channel your energy into your fingers and shoot out projectiles such as that. What I just showed you was the more powerful move 'Spirit Gun' which is a powerful release of energy," Genkai nodded her head towards Yusuke. "The ring allows you to manipulate your energy anyway you want, but it stays in your hands. It'll enhance your melee strength as I'm sure you're the 'street fighter' type," She smirked when Yusuke glared at her. She looked at Kurouko and the fox demon stood.

"What is there that I haven't learned?" Kurouko mumbled. Genkai looked over the fox demon. He seemed to be paler than what he was when he first got here the other day. She looked at the slight darkness under his eyes and almost frowned.

"I see you already figured out how to shrink your weapon," Genkai said, indicating the hand-battle-axe sized hammer the fox held over his shoulder. Kurouko snorted.

"It's not as hard as you think it is," Kurouko mumbled. Kurouko twirled the small hammer around and threw it up. The hammer began to glow before slowly disintegrating before an even larger form of the hammer was conjured in light. Kurouko grabbed the glowing hand and they watched as the hammer slowly appeared. He stared blankly at it before looking up.

"And it only took you all night to figure it out?" Genkai asked.

"Yes," Kurouko deadpanned. Genkai shrugged. Genkai's gaze rested on Kurama and she looked the red haired human over.

"Kurama, do you know what an Oracle is?" Genkai asked.

"An Oracle is a person – well usually a priest or priestess – considered to be a source of wise counsel or prophetic predictions or precognition of the future," Kurama said. He frowned. "Why?"

"An Oracle is a person with a vast knowledge, usually a human that has a very good memory and never forgets anything he or she has read, seen, or been told," Genkai said. "What was the first thing I said to you all when you first came here?"

"'_Thank you for the compliments, brats'_" Kurama recited. Genkai smirked.

"Kurama, you're no ordinary human. You are an oracle," Genkai said with a nod.

"B-but…But…but…" Kurama stuttered. "The word of-"

"Religion," Kurouko interrupted him. "Revolves around demons… Demons do not revolve around Religion. Meaning, there was demons before religion,"

"Define religion," Genkai said to Kurama.

"Religion is a set of beliefs concerning the cause, nature, and purpose of the universe, especially when considered as the creation of a superhuman agency or agencies, usually involving devotion and ritual observances, and often containing a moral code governing the conduct of human affairs," Kurama answered.

"Which is correct but also incorrect," Kurouko and Genkai said at the same time. Genkai smirked and nodded at Kurouko.

"Religion was in actuality, created _by _the _gods and goddess_ and given to his or her chosen prophet to dissuade uprisings and such," Kurouko explained. "It's hard to explain and understand which was the goal in the beginning,"

"So…How do Oracles play in all that?" Yusuke asked.

"Finding a human Oracle is really rare," Genkai started. "It means they are connected in some way to a god or goddess. It is up to that Oracle to figure out who exactly they are connected to,"

"It's almost like a game," Kurouko added. "The god or goddess will give subtle hints through visions and dreams. They will lead the Oracle on basically a wild goose chase to find the answer,"

"Well that doesn't sound very nice," Baron frowned. They all gave him a strange look. He blushed lightly. "Sorry…"

"Kurama, have you ever had a strange re-occurring dream?" Genkai asked. Kurama nodded.

"It always took place in this shrine…it…was always fuzzy but I know it was definitely a shrine of some sort," Genkai nodded.

"I guess it's about time to wrap up and get some lunch," Genkai said. Yusuke groaned.

"Good…I'm starving…and all this thinking is giving me a headache…"

* * *

><p><em>Will try to upload the next chapter in a few. Review please?<em>


	7. Lesson 2: Test Thy Limits, Set Thy Goals

MissTuffcy: Eyaaah~! I have so many ideas ~! I have a dump story that I'll upload when I come close to completing this story.

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

Lesson 2: Test Thy Limits, Set Thy Goals

00

**1 Month Time Skip~**

Kurama sighed as he threw down the rag in his hand. The female standing next to him turned to him. "Heading out?" She asked. Kurama smiled at her and nodded. "Okay. Dpn't worry, I'll lock up! I got the keys from the boss yesterday," Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Bye," He waved to her as he walked around the bar and left. Yusuke was outside leaning against his car with his arms crossed. He looked up from the ground and grin.

"Hey 'Rama! Ready to go?" Kurama nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurama led himself and Yusuke to the training room where he knew everyone would be. When they got there, they weren't surprised that everyone was already sitting there and waiting but what surprised them was the fact Yomi was there. "What's the old goat thing doing here?" Yusuke asked as he and Kurama took their seats in the circle. Yomi furrowed his brows and turned his head toward Yusuke.<p>

"Goat thing?" He asked. He almost sounded hurt.

"I have something for you to do," Genkai said as she crossed her arms. "And Yomi is here to help me give your assignment. Four items were recently stolen from Ozaizi's shrine,"

"Who is Ozaizi?" Yusuke asked.

"She's an old friend of mine," Genkai explained. "As I was saying: Four items were stolen. They are not any ordinary items. They were items that held great power. I need you all to retrieve these items. We have clues as to where these items have been scattered. They were a Gourd, a Necklace, a Statue, and a Sword," Genkai looked between her _students_. "I'm going to partner you all up to retrieve said items. One of the items all of you will go after together,"

"I'll be with Kurama,'' Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time. They glared at each other and Kurouko shook his head with a sigh.

"I'll partner up with Kurouko," Baron said with a smile. Kurouko and Eien rolled his eyes. Kurama frowned as he watched Kuwabara and Yusuke argue with each other. He gasped when Kuwabara jumped at Yusuke and the two began wrestling and rolling around on the floor. Eien snorted a laugh and Yomi raised an eyebrow.

"Enough you fools!" Genkai snapped. The two froze and looked at her.

"Aw… skipped the honeymoon already?" Eien asked with a snicker. Kurama chuckled. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked in confusion until they realized the position they were in. Kuwabara was in between Yusuke's legs and Yusuke had his legs wrapped around Kuwabara's and they both had their hands wrapped around each other's throats. Their face lit up red and they jumped apart.

"Gross! With him? Never!" They both shouted at the same time. Eien laughed and fell backwards holding his sides. Kurama chuckled.

"I already picked who you'd partner with," Genkai growled. Kuwabara and Yusuke returned to their places on either side of Kurama. "Kurama and Eien, you two will go after the sword,"

"But-!" Yusuke was cut off by a glare from Genkai.

"Kurouko and Kuwabara you will go after the gourd,"

"Wha-!" Baron was cut off by a glare from Genkai.

"And Yusuke and Baron you will go after the necklace," Genkai stood up. "Grab your weapons and pack your bags,"

* * *

><p>The six stood outside of the temple with a bag on their back. They stared at each other with frowns. "I don't understand why she split us up like this," Baron said. He walked to Kurouko and hugged him tightly. "Be careful, baby," he looked at Kuwabara. "You better protect-" Baron was cut off as something connected harshly with his groin. "Son of a-" He squeaked before he dropped to the ground holding his crotch.<p>

"I don't need to be protected!" Kurouko hissed and crossed his arms. Eien and Kuwabara snickered. Kurama shook his head. He looked at Yusuke.

"You better be careful too!" He said and wiggled his finger at Yusuke. Yusuke grinned and grabbed Kurama's finger.

"Yes mother," He chuckled. Kurama smiled at him. "You better watch yourself too,"

"Yeah…"

"Be careful, Eien," Kurouko said as he crossed his arms. "You too, Kurama,"

I bet you all are wondering why you're paired as such," They all jumped at the voice of the old woman.

"Geezus lady!" Yusuke yelled. Baron slowly got up from the ground.

"Actually, we are kind of curious," Kurama said. Genkai smirked.

"It's simple: You all have a skill that compliments the other," Genkai folded her hands behind her. "Kuwabara, you are a doctor. You can heal. Kurouko is very knowledgeable even if he doesn't show it much. Yusuke is actually brave and…sometimes cunning and Baron can heal because he used to be a nurse. Kurama is very knowledgeable and Eien can heal,"

"When you say heal, you mean patch people up?" Yusuke asked. Genkai nodded. "I can do that too!"

"I'm sure you can," Genkai mumbled sarcastically which earned her a glare from Yusuke. "Anyway, be on your way," She said as she waved a hand towards them to leave.

"Why exactly are we going this?"

"Test how well you can work with a partner," Genkai said with a nod. "Your goal here is to return alive,"

"What? !" Yusuke shouted. Kurama bit his lip worriedly.

"You mean it is that dangerous?" Kurama asked. Genkai nodded.

"If you're having second thoughts, you can always forget about it and go home," Genkai said with a shrug. Kurama shook his head.

"We've come too far to give up now," Kurama said with a firm nod. Yusuke smirked. He held his hand out. Kurama smiled and placed his hand on top of Yusuke's. They looked at Eien who placed his hand over theirs. Kuwabara then Baron joined. They all looked at Kurouko. "Come on, Kuro," Kurama said with a smile. Kurouko sighed and placed his hand with theirs.

"What are we going to scream?" Eien asked.

"Ooo! You know how Ghost-"

"No," They all glared at Baron. Baron grinned sheepishly.

"How about…we just yell go until we think of a name for ourselves?" Kurama asked.

"What about Mys-"

"Shut up, Baron!" Kuwabara and Yusuke snapped. Eien snickered and Kurouko shook his head.

"Come back safe, guys…" Yusuke smirked.

"let's do this!" They all yelled as they raised their hands. They laughed. Eien hugged Kuwabara and Kurouko. Kurama hugged Yusuke, then Kurouko, then Kuwabara. Baron hugged Kurouko and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you going already?" Genkai shouted at them. "Dammit…You people act like you're already dead!" She grumbled and walked away. They laughed before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Kurama stared down at the map in his hands as he and Eien walked side by side. "Genkai said our destination was an underground ruin." Kurama said. He stopped and looked up and sweat dropped at the grey knocked down pillars and dark stairwell that led down in the ground. It seemed like an impenetrable darkness had settled on the stairwell because nothing could be seen at all through it. Bats flew up from the stairwell and Eien and Kurama shuddered.<p>

"Why did we have to get the creepy place?" Eien whined.

**xXx**

"She said we had to look in a cave…" Baron mumbled as he stared down at the map. He looked up at the mouth of a cave they were standing in front of. Bat flew out of it and they shuddered. "There is something totally not right about this place…" Baron shuddered.

"Why did we have to get the creepy place?" Yusuke grumbled.

**xXx**

"A mausoleum…" Kurouko mumbled as he looked down at the map. Kuwabara peeked at the map. "That's where she said we had to go," The two of them looked up at the large brick building with a shudder. Kuwabara opened the steel gate and bats flew out.

"Why did we have to get the creepy place?" Kuwabara groaned.

* * *

><p><em>I believe the next three chapters will be easy to write and will be up in a sooner time! Review please! I might be able to get one up today or even all three because I plan to have them 1k-2k words with just explaining- no spoilers. You'll see when I upload them heehe.<em>

_**LordOfTheWest: **__Thanks for your review! And in due time, you guys will find out who the god/goddess Kurama is associated too! About the Hiei thing: I did notice how it looked like I completely forgot about him (I swear I didn't!) You'll see what happens in due time and I promise you won't be disappointed and you will be surprised! Thanks for your review!_

_**XXTakaraXX:**__ Lol! It probably would have been fun to write a scene like that! xD And Baron is sad. He just wants to be looooved by Kurouko, but there is a reason Kurouko doesn't really give him the time of day like he promised but its not because what you think it is either! Mwhahahaha! You'll find out in later chapters what I mean! Thanks for your review!_

_**KuwabaraMikey17: **__I'm glad you loved the chapter! And I don't know if I answered your question before ( believe it was you) about what kind of demon Kuwabara was. I actually confused myself because in every chapter I wrote, he was a different kind so it kind of got lost to me what I was going to have him as since I keep deleting it lawl. Anyway, you'll find out in the chapters to come what kind of demon he is! X3 Thanks for your review!_


	8. L2: Kurama & Eien pt 1

MissTuffcy: Gosh. I posted this later than what I said I would and I'm sorry for that. Something came up and I got distracted~!

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

L2: Kurama & Eien Pt. 1

00

"This flashlight is doing nothing…" Eien complained as they made their way slowly down the stairs. His complaints were in fact true. The flashlight's beam of light did nothing to penetrate the darkness around them.

"Let's just hope we don't walk in a hole…" Kurama mumbled.

"Isn't this a hole we're walking into?" Eien asked with a frown. Kurama sighed.

"I-" There was a loud click sound and the ground below them suddenly shifted. Eien cursed as he fell backwards and slid down the slanted path.

"Dammit!" Eien cried. Kurama managed to hold his position for merely a second before he too went tumbling down behind Eien.

* * *

><p>Kurama groaned as he sat up. He looked around and frowned. They were in what looked like a dungeon. There were skeletons all over the place. They were chained to the wall and some stood in black and red stained stone. He shuddered and crawled over to Eien and shook the demon's shoulder. "Eien!" A groan was his response. Light grey eyes slowly blinked open. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked. He helped the slighter man sit up.<p>

"Yeah…feels like I was hit by a tru-uuh…" Eien trailed off as he looked around the room they were in. "What the hell?"

"_Trespassers…you will suffer…"_

Kurama's eyes widened. He looked at Eien. "Did you hear that?" Eien frowned and looked at him.

"Hear what?" Kurama shook his head and the two stood up.

"Never mind….Let's just hurry and find what we came here for and get out,"

"I think the getting out part will be the difficult one," Eien mumbled. Kurama nodded.

"It appears we are in a dungeon…" Kurama mumbled as he and Eien made their way to the far wall.

"How the hell did we get in here?" Eien asked. Kurama looked up and frowned.

"We fell down but I don't see how…the ceiling is made completely of stone and it doesn't look like there is any holes in it….and why would the entrance lead straight to the dungeon?"

"Maybe we didn't go through the entrance…I mean it was like smack dap in the open even if it was in the middle of a forest,"

"You have a point there," Kurama mumbled. He reached out and touched the skull of the hanging skeleton. He gasped as the skeleton looked up at him and began to move. Eien and Kurama backed away from it.

"Holy shit!" Eien cried. "It's like watching the night of the living dead all over again!" Eien shuddered.

"Less reminiscing and more stepping away…" Kurama growled at him. They jumped when they heard shifting and groans.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eien screamed. They were surrounded by not only skeletons with weapons but also rotten looking corpses that seemed to have been mummified.

"I must be still in bed…asleep…yes…this is just a nightmare…." Kurama mumbled as he and Eien pulled out their weapons. Kurama snapped the sword. "Rose Whip!" And with that shout, Eien ducked as Kurama spun around with the chained blade, decapitating the undead warriors around them. Eien stood and he pointed at a gate across the room.

"There is the exit!" Eien shouted. He grabbed Kurama's wrist and pulled him along. They opened the gate and slammed it closed. They jumped when they heard more groans. They looked down the long hall to their right.

"More!" Kurama shouted. He used the grip Eien had on his wrist to pull them both down the opposite way the other undead were at.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into!" Eien growled.

"A mess!" Was Kurama's response as the continued down the hall. They took a sharp turn to the right and ran into a room and slammed the door closed.

"Why!" Eien cried. "We're gonna die in here and become one of them and we'll be forever cursed and-and and-" Kurama slapped Eien and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" Kurama shouted. "We're going to get that damned sword and we're going to get the hell out of here in one piece! You're the demon here! Don't you have some kind of powers that can locate what we're looking for?" Kurama shook Eien with each word he shouted.

"I-I…Sorry," Eien mumbled. "I just freaked…"

"It's understandable..." Kurama sighed. He looked around the room they ran in. "This looks like a…church…." There were rows of stone benches that were lined all the way down. It looked like a normal stone chapel. Eien and Kurama walked slowly down the ratty red rug. As they got closer, they noticed that someone was someone all the way up in front of the altar. There seemed to be light falling on the object that sat on the top of the altar but there seemed not to be a specific place the light was coming from. The person that stood in front of it was a person wearing all black with black hair. The person had their back turned to them so they didn't know who exactly it was.

"That person is not human," Eien whispered. Kurama nodded as he unsheathed his sword and held it tightly in his hand as they continued their slow trek. They stopped at the third row. The person turned around and Kurama and Eien's eyes widened.

"Mr. Jaganshi?"

* * *

><p><em>Pt 2 will be a bit late. I think I will have like 3 pts... But tis split between everyone so yeah. I'm going to try and finish the other two up. I just wanted to get this one out.<em>


	9. L2: Kuwabara & Kurouko pt 1

MissTuffcy: Gosh. I posted this later than what I said I would and I'm sorry for that. Something came up and I got distracted~!

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

L2: Kurouko & Kuwabara pt 1

00

Kurouko ran his hand over the engravings on each of the urns they past. He looked back at Kuwabara who held the torch in his hand as he tried to read the map. "You know that map is not of the mausoleum…"

"I'm trying to figure out where Kurama and Eien ended up," Kuwabara mumbled.

"You should worry about yourself right now," Kurouko walked to Kuwabara slowly and placed a hand over his hand. He looked up at Kuwabara with a frown. "Let's get what we came for and leave," Kuwabara blinked but nodded. Kurouko sighed and turned away from Kuwabara. They walked on for a while. "Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"I've known you for…what…almost 15 years?" Kurouko mumbled.

"Yup!" Kuwabara smiled as he glanced at Kurouko.

"What type of demon are you? I can't really tell…" Kurouko mumbled. Kuwabara smirked.

"In all the years I've known you, I've been waiting for this question for a while," Kuwabara chuckled. "I'm a T-" They heard a rumble and the ground below them shook. Kurouko cried in surprise as the floor beneath him gave way.

"Kuwabara!" Kurouko cried.

"Kurouko!" Kuwabara grabbed Kurouko's hand but the ground began to break under his feet. He grabbed Kurouko and pulled him to him as they both fell through the ground.

* * *

><p>Kurouko groaned as he pushed himself up slightly. He looked down with a frown. He had fallen on top of Kuwabara. "Kuwabara," Kurouko whispered as he shook the older demon's shoulder. Kurouko slipped from off Kuwabara and shook him roughly. "Kuwabara, wake up!" Kurouko shouted. He shook Kuwabara even harder and the orange haired demon did not respond or even twitch. Kurouko began to panic. He lifted Kuwabara's head up to place in his lap but froze when he felt warm liquid. He pulled his hand away and instantly began to hyperventilate. It was Kuwabara's blood that covered his hand. "Oh god, oh god, oh god,"<p>

"Easy dere, beautiful," Kurouko's ears stood stiffly on his head. His eyes widened as he eyes darted around the dimly lit room. He couldn't make out much detail because all the furniture seemed to be black stone. He yelped loudly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt himself being pulled from Kuwabara.

"No, no, no, no!" Kurouko screamed as he tried to clutch on to Kuwabara's body. He grunted as he was yanked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. "Let me go!" He cried. He heard a grunt and then they were moving. "Please let me go!"

"No can do, pretty…"

**xXx**

Kurouko looked around the room they had walked into – well he had been carried into. It was a cozy bedroom even though it was really cold. There was a large four poster bed against a wall in the far back, a table sit up for two across from that with a few large bottles of beer (empty) on top. There was a dresser on the other side of that with a large vanity mirror that didn't quite look like it belonged there. On top of the dresser were odd little trinkets that probably had no meaning. To the left of the vanity mirror was a large storage cabinet like dresser.

Kurouko was gently laid on the bed. After that, he got a good look at his capture. It was a tall, largely muscled man with a long, blue Mohawk with a rat-tail styled back hair. The two ends of his hair are wrapped up with a red ribbon. He had a messy and rather short goatee and mustache, as well as two green-striped tattoos under his eyes. He was wearing black boots and a blue sleeveless muscle shirt, both fur lined. He had olive green pants and a red belt. Small black eyes regarded Kurouko. Kurouko blushed lightly as he felt and saw those eyes rove over his body. He then took notice of Kuwabara slung over the man's shoulder.

"Your buddy 'ere took a nasty hit to the back of his head," The large man spoke with a slur which meant he was either heavily drunk or…

"Um…Who are you?" Kurouko asked nervously. The large man smirked.

"Shoul'nt I be asking you that considerin' you've broken into my home?"

"You-Your…home?" Kurouko frowned in confusion. The man laughed.

"The names Chū! What's your name, beautiful?" Chū smirked. Kurouko blushed.

"Kurouko…"

"And your boyfriend?" Chū carefully placed Kuwabara on to the bed and walked over to the vanity dresser.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurouko mumbled quickly. "His name is Kuwabara and he's just my friend,"

"I see," Chū laughed. He walked back over to lift Kuwabara up to wrap his head in a bandage. He pulled the green backpack off of Kuwabara's back and laid it on the floor by the bed. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Um…we're looking for something…something that was stolen and hid away here," Kurouko explained.

"Ah…what would that be?" Chū asked.

"A gourd…" Kurouko mumbled. He took the pack off his back and dug in it a while until he pulled out a picture of a red gourd with gold dragons embroidered on it. Chū took the picture and stared at it. He frowned. He walked over to the storage dresser and opened it. He pulled the gourd out and showed it to the wide eyed fox demon.

"I will give you this…under two conditions," Chū said with a grin.

"What are those conditions?" Kurouko swallowed hard. Chū held up one finger.

"One: You help me get the hell out of here. Two: You let me court you." Kurouko's eyes widened.

"Wh-wh-what?" He squeaked. Chū grinned.

"You're beautiful," Chū smirked. "And I just have this feeling that…we were meant to be,"

"Oh my god…" Kurouko mumbled lowly. Chū placed the gourd back in the storage dresser and handed the photo back to Kurouko.

"That gourd was stolen years ago….why is someone coming after it now?" Chū asked. Kurouko shrugged and watched the man walk over and sit next to him. They both looked at Kuwabara briefly. "It'll probably be awhile before he wakes…how about a drink?" Kurouko furrowed his brows.

"That's not a very good idea on my part,"

"Just one," Chū begged. "It has been ages since I had someone to drink with!"

"I'm a bad alcoholic…one would lead to many…" Kurouko frowned as he eyed the drinks. Chū picked up a bottle off the floor and blinked when it suddenly disappeared out of his hand. "Is this Le Noir Hors? !" Kurouko cried. "This is REALLY expensive and rare to come about! How did you get it?"

"Raided some rich dude's grave…." Chū shrugged.

"I must have some!" Kurouko looked at Chū.

"I thought you said-"

"Screw what I said before! Give me some now, dammit!" Kurouko growled. Chū snickered.

"Right away,"

* * *

><p><em>Oh noes! Kurouko has been sober for a month and a few days now! Will he be able to drink responsibly? What will Kuwabara think? Why is it that Chū<em> can't leave himself? Find out on the next part!

_I actually switched the order of things. This was going to be chapter 10 and the one with Yusuke and Baron was going to be chapter 9. But a well…there isn't a specific order they have to be in because it'll still make sense!_


	10. L2: Kurouko & Kuwabara pt 2

MissTuffcy: For some reason, Kurouko & Kuwabara's part was easier to write than the others. Anyway, I will try my hardest to get part 1 of Yusuke and Baron uploaded tomorrow and part 2 of Eien and Kurama.

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

L2: Kurouko & Kuwabara pt 2

00

_"Screw what I said before! Give me some now, dammit!"_

Amusement danced in Chū's eyes as he listened to the obviously drunk fox demon babble on about his life; mostly of his brother and his brother's friends' antics. Then a little bit about his sexual encounters. "Then he calle-called me a demon!" Kurouko cried. Kurouko took a long gulp of the cup he had in his hand filled with the Le_ Noir Hors__._ He was getting ready to refill his cup but Chū snatched the bottle from him.

"I think ya've had enough, beautiful….I'm startin' ta regret letting ya have some," Chū chuckled. Kurouko pouted.

"B-But…I want some more!" Kurouko whined. A groan brought their attention to Kuwabara.

"Babara!" Kurouko squealed happily and jumped on the older demon. Kuwabara grunted.

"Dammit…Kurouko…" Kuwabara wheezed. The fox demon had landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. To put on top of that, he had wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck tightly. Kurouko pulled away and stared at Kuwabara.

"Y'okay?" Kurouko asked. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Kurouko. Not only could he draw a conclusion from the flush across Kurouko's nose, he could also smell it on his breath. The fox was drunk.

"How in the hell did you get a hold of alcohol?" Kuwabara growled. He frowned and looked at Chū. "First off: Who the hell are you? Second: Why the hell did you give alcohol?"

"The name's Chū and-"

"Never mind…I already know what your answer is to the second one. You wanted to get him drunk so you could have sex with him!" Kuwabara growled and narrowed his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Kurouko's waist as the fox demon nuzzled against his neck.

"What?" Chū could do nothing but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kuwabara bit out. "And you-"

"I didn' get the pretty fox drunk ta sleep wit 'em," Chū chuckled. "He was stressed, I was lonely so I popped open some Le-"

"And that doesn't sound like a sex situation?" Kuwabara demanded. Chū snickered.

"Alright….One: Stop watchin' Porn*. Two: Me an' the beautiful fox made a deal," Kuwabara glared at Chū.

"What was that deal? Was he sober when you made it? Why did you make a deal with him?" Kuwabara growled.

"An' he said ya weren't his boyfriend….are ya his father or somethin'?" Chū asked as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked a bit worried about something. Kuwabara chose to not comment. "Well…Eh…Yea…He was sober…and…ehmn….The deal was I give ya'll what ya're lookin' for if ya help me get outta this hell hole and….if he allows me to court him…" He added the last part in a mumble. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes.

"What was that last part?" Kuwabara hissed.

"H-He agreed to let me court him…" Chū was really starting to get nervous. The look the demon on the bed was giving him was a little less than horrifying. It promised him death beyond his comprehension.

"We're going to help you get out of here," Kuwabara was fuming. "And you will give us whatever it is the hell you're talking about….and then we will part ways…." Chū nodded silently.

"Alright…."

"What is that you have that made him even make a deal?"

"A gourd," Chū responded. Kuwabara nodded. He looked down as he felt small puffs of air on his neck. The fox had fallen asleep.

"How much of what did he have?" Kuwabara asked.

"6 Cups of _Le Noir Hors_," Chū said. Kuwabara grunted.

"I give him a few hours and he'll be back to his sober self." Kuwabara slid from the bed and grabbed his pack. He shouldered it and glared at Chū. "Do you have an idea on where an exit might be?"

"I got an idea but getting to it would be the hard part…."

"Just lead us in the general direction…Maybe we'll find something a long the way to help,"

"Map…" Kurouko mumbled in his sleep. Kuwabara frowned. He glared at Chū and the blue haired man rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So…Yer not his dad right?" Chū asked. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes farther. A low threatening hiss then a growl resonated around the room.

"If you don't start walking, I'm going to _give_ you a reason _to never_ be able to _walk_ _again_!" Kuwabara growled, his eyes flashing dangerously and narrowing to slits. Chū's eyes widened.

"Right, right!" And with that, the man led them out of the room and into the darkened hall. Chū glanced back at the demon following and shuddered as his gaze met with slightly glowing eyes. The eyes narrowed but Kuwabara said nothing.

* * *

><p><em>*My cousin insisted there be something about porn in this chapter. I have no idea why, but to stop him from bugging me, I relented. Hahaha.<em>

_Review please! ":D_


	11. L2: Yusuke & Baron pt 1

MissTuffcy: Gosh. I posted this later than what I said I would and I'm sorry for that. Something came up and I got distracted~!

Summary: Yusuke is a Werewolf hanyou (meaning half human half werewolf). Hiei is a Vampire. Kuwabara has super natural powers, more commonly referred to as a Demon. All three of these creatures have one thing in common. They're in love with a human named Kurama. Not only do they battle for the right of the human's heart, they have more thing in common than a simple love interest. Whatever could that one other thing be?

Pairings are really a surprise~ KK HK YK HOC KOC

Disclaimer: All Yuu-Yuu Hakusho characters, places, and references to the show do not belong to me. They belong to the sole creator/writer of Yuu-Yuu Hakusho.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, OC Love ;D, Maybe Mpreg if I decided to follow V 1.0's storyline some, Death

00

Bloody Love V 2.0

L2: Yusuke & Baron pt 1

00

The two of them had made their way farther inside of the cave. Each now held a lit torch in their hand as they walked along. "This place is so damn creepy…" Yusuke mumbled.

"It is odd…There is nothing remotely interesting or even weird about this cave. It just looks like a normal cave-" Baron was cut off as he slipped forward and fell, sliding down a dirt hill with Yusuke following behind him.

"What the hell!" Yusuke exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Yusuke groaned as he sat up. He sat up and looked up. "Well…we won't be leaving that away," He turned to Baron when he heard a low curse. "Hey!" Yusuke went over to the human.<p>

"I'm okay…Just sprained my wrist," Baron said with a grin.

"Does it hurt really badly?" Yusuke sat down in front of Baron and took the human's hand. Baron flinched when Yusuke moved his hurt hand slightly.

"Yeah…." He frowned. "How am I going to help you if we run into trouble?" Yusuke stood and helped Baron to his feet.

"Don't worry about that," Yusuke said with a grin showing the tips of his canines. He pointed at himself. "I can handle it," Baron smiled.

"I almost forgot you weren't human," Baron said. Yusuke chuckled. Baron frowned as he took in their surroundings. "Well…its pitch black…can you see in the dark?"

"Kinda sorta…there is nothing around and where we came from is too steep for us to climb back up. We're going to have to find the necklace and find a new exit," Yusuke frowned and looked over Baron. "Hold on to my pack and I'll lead us around," Baron nodded. Yusuke turned and pressed his pack slightly against Baron. He felt the human tug on it and they began to walk. "How exactly did you and Kurouko meet?" He felt Baron trip and he stopped walking to look behind him. The human and fell over onto his knee but still held tight to the pack. He stood back up and cleared his throat. Yusuke snickered and continued to walk.

"W-Well…I met him…in C-Mart…"

"Tell the truth. No one is here plus I kinda figured that you met him through that job with the goat thing,"

"N-No! I'm serious! The first time I met him was at C-Mart….The…well we…um…" Baorn mumbled something. "It was my birthday when my friends from the station dragged me to the strip club. They bought me a…well…yeh…you know….for the night and it ended up being Kurouko…"

"Tell me the whole story," Yusuke said as he placed a hand on the wall in front of them. "This is a dead end….and this was the only path I saw…."

"Fine…I'll tell you…"

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Baron walked through the automatic doors of C-Mart. He was staring down at the list in his hand that his roommate had written out for him. "A Throw Rug, Red Curtains, Batteries, Brownies, Bread, 3 Books, Pillows, Cooking Oil, Ice Cream,….I am not going to pick this up," He mumbled the last part under his breath as he looked at the last item on the list: 'Tampons'. He rolled his eyes. "If I don't get it, she'll kill me," He sighed and made his way around the store. He pushed a cart around as he looked around the store with a frown. "I have no idea where I'm going…." He walked down a random aisle of kids toys and stopped. He looked down the aisle at the white haired person putting toys away. He walked over to the person. "Excuse me mi-" The person turned to look at him. Baron's eyes widened slightly. The person was wearing an orange Inuit hat that matched the orange short sleeved shirt of the C-Mart uniform and beige pants. The person had a heart shaped face and almond shaped golden eyes. The person had their hair out and cascading around their slight frame. There was a slight flush across the person's face.

"Yes?" The person – now identified by their voice as a male – asked.

"Eh..I…Um…" Baron stuttered. The beautiful male tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Are you okay? " He asked. Baron blushed darkly and nodded his head vigorously.

"I just needed help…um…" Baron rubbed the back of his neck. The male in front of him looked down to the piece of paper in his hand and then looked up at him.

"With what?" Baron held the piece of paper out to the male. He blinked. "Oh! Paper is in the ailse next to here!" He said with a cheery smile and turned back to putting toys up. Baron blinked and stared down at the man.

"Ah…No that's not what I meant! I need help with what's on the paper!"

"What's on the paper?" he asked. Baron held the paper out. "There are words!" Baron sweat dropped.

"Well…Yes…" Baron looked around with a frown. "Um…Can you show me where the curtains are?"

"I can do that!"

**-An hour later-**

Baron grinned at the male. "Thanks for all your help, uh…" Baron looked down at the name tag on his shirt. "Kurouko!"

"You're welcome!" Kurouko exclaimed with a wide smile. Baron blushed darkly.

"Can you help me with one thing?" Baron whispered. Kurouko tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What would that be?"

"Can you…um…pick up some tampons for me…" Baron mumbled as he stared down the aisle they were currently standing in front of. There were a couple of ladies and their daughters down the aisle.

"Come, come!" Kurouko said as he grabbed Baron's wrist.

"What! No!" Baron exclaimed. Kurouko ignored him and continued to drag the man down the aisle. The females looked up at them. Some gave them odd looks while others just chuckled. Kurouko picked up something from the shelf and held it out to Baron with a huge grin. "What? 34$ for this thing?" Baron yelled.

"It is the best one!" Kurouko said with a nod. He looked at the name of the brand: FrolictexPliableSoar©

"How do you even know that? You're a guy…I think…" Baron frowned as he looked over Kurouko. "You're a girl?"

"No," Kurouko scowled at him for a moment before smiling again. "Take it!"

"Okay…I'll take your word for it…" Baron said with a small grin. He frowned and looked around. "Do you think you can ring all this up for me? I think I'd die of embarrassment if someone had to ring up these for me!"

"I can't…I'm not allowed of the register," Kurouko said with a grin. Baron raised an eyebrow. He figured as much. The white haired male seemed to be a bit on the slow side.

"Do you know anyone that won't embarrass me? Like…a female maybe?" Kurouko grinned and nodded.

**~Flashback End~**

Yusuke snickered. Baron frowned. "What?"

"You basically just said you two met over tampons," Yusuke laughed. "That's really romantic!"

"Oh shut up…" Baron grumbled. Yusuke laughed before he frowned. He pushed at the wall in front of him and it collapsed forward.

"A dirt wall," Yusuke mumbled as he stepped through. Baron gripped the bag tightly and was pulled after Yusuke. "Fucking shit!" Yusuke cursed as he stepped straight down into a hole, dragging Baron down with him. They landed on the ground with a thump and a groan. Yusuke sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at Baron who sat up as well. The room was lit up by torches along the walls.

"Look," Baron said and pointed down a path. Yusuke followed his finger and his eyes widened slightly. There was an eerily glowing figure walking down the path. The person seemed to have silver hair and was wearing a white tunic and white pants. He had an odd blueish glow to him.

"Is that a ghost?" Yusuke asked. Baron stood up.

"Let's follow it!"

"Are you mad?" Yusuke exclaimed. Baron shushed him.

"You have a better idea?"

"Fine…" Yusuke responded a moment later. They stood and rushed after the glowing figure.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep….<em>

_Review please? :D_


End file.
